


Shadows~

by orphan_account



Series: Shit ship requests [2]
Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: HNN G, M/M, Shady is s bonnie btw, another shitty gift, im actually in the fnaf fandom, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I write this upload this to ao3 pls"<br/>The same shitty friend ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows~

**Author's Note:**

> Fuuuuckkk

Shady fucked shadow the end

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I didn't even write this one


End file.
